The Blame Game
by Nardragon
Summary: Anna and Elsa may have had their happy ending, but the only reason they could appreciate their ending was because the beginning was such a contrast. Childhood was not an easy time for these sisters, and understandably there is still some anger for what happened. And they both aim that anger at someone. But the surprising thing is who each sister blames and how it affects them now.


This is an idea I've wanted to do for a long time. I just couldn't figure out how to do it, but it would be better to explain this to you after you've read the story, so I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The royal sisters were having breakfast together in the garden pavilion, enjoying the crisp autumn morning, one of the first after the Great Thaw.

"Anna I was thinking…" Elsa paused. Anna tilted her head looking at her sister. She noticed the queen looked nervous; she was wringing her hands together.  
"Elsa, what is it?"  
"I was thinking…that, well, I'd go visit mama and papa's graves this morning,"  
"Oh…" Anna's face changed, as thought a dark shadow passed over it. "That's…great. Great that you want to go." Anna said in a cheery voice. Almost too cheery.  
"Do you want come with me?"

"No," Anna said quickly.  
"No?"  
"It means I don't want to go,"  
"I understand that. What I don't understand is why,"  
"I just don't want to go." Anna strode from the table heading towards the castle leaving behind a very confused Elsa. She'd been so sure Anna would want to come with her to their parent's graves. She asked one of the servers to call Gerda. She came almost at once.

"Gerda, do you know if Anna ever visited my parent's graves,"  
"Of course your majesty. The princess goes regularly. I recall just after their passing she went almost every day. And since they she'd nary let a fortnight pass where she didn't visit."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I know she missed them terribly."

Elsa sat back in her chair. Gerda's revelation had negated her theory that Anna was scared to visit the graves.  
"Do you know the last time she went?"  
"I believe it was…" Gerda paused, "Before your coronation,"  
"But that was three months ago,"  
"I know. Odd she hasn't gone since. But things have been very different around here. She probably doesn't realise how much time has passed."  
"Probably," Elsa said, pondering, "Thank you Gerda, that will be all,"

Elsa sat mutely, her thoughts cluttering in her mind. Why wouldn't Anna want to go? Elsa couldn't think of a single reason. No, that wasn't true, you could think of one reason, but she refused to bring that thought to forefront of her mind, because that single thought frightened her to her core. What if the reason Anna didn't want to go was because she didn't want to go with her.

Elsa remained where she was until a guard came to ask if she would still require her horse. She nodded and followed him to the stables. Her horse was already saddled and waiting. She politely thanked the stable hands and got on the stallion. With a soft nudge he trotted forward riding from the castle to the foothills. It wasn't long until she came to the grassy field. A mist hung low in the morning air, like a blanket, stifling all sounds, creating a world of silence. The only sounds Elsa could hear were the steps of her horse and that of her own breathing.

Two dark outcrops rose up from the ground, a stark contrast to placid, unbroken serene of the field. A lump formed in her throat seeing them, and a light dusting of frost appeared on the reins. But Elsa managed to keep her powers in check. Stopping her horse a ways off she dismounted and slowly approached the two dark pillars of rock. She bowed her head and remained quiet for a minute, then shakily she started to speak.

"Hello…mama, papa. I've missed you both these past three years…so much. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was afraid of losing control. But I've got good news. Thanks to Anna I've learned how to control my powers. I…I know you both worked so hard to teach me, and I'm truly sorry you never got to see what I can do. I think you would be proud. I'm not afraid of my powers anymore. I know that's what you wished for more than anything…

"I'm sorry Anna hasn't come to see you in a while. Things at the castle are very different. It's just like before we closed the gates, well expect I ice over the courtyard for everyone to skate sometimes." Elsa gave a small laugh, contrasting with tears in her eyes. "Anna really misses you. I'm sure she'll come to visit soon." She became quiet for a moment. She bent and brought three fingers to her lips kissing them, she pressed her hand into the ground, "I love you,"

A gentle gust blew through the field, making the grass rustle ever so lightly. A small smile came to Elsa's lips. She reminded there for a while longer before wiping away her tears and standing. She turned away a bit reluctantly heading towards her horse. She climbed into the saddle and without a word she returned to the castle.

She felt…lighter now, somehow. Like a weight she'd been carrying for three years was gone. But she also felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach. The moment had been missing something, and that was Anna. She wondered if this subtle payback for thirteen years of isolation. No, Anna wouldn't do that. Would she?

The mystery of Anna's behaviour seared in her mind. Anna avoided Elsa all day, and the day after as well. If not for a clue she received two days later she may not have figured it out.

A knock on her study made her pause in her work. Kristoff entered the room a bit hesitant.  
"Elsa, can I talk to you…"  
"What is it?"  
"Does Anna seem…moody to you?"  
"What happened?" Elsa asked giving him her full attention.  
"She snapped at me. And it's not like when she normal snaps at me for doing something stupid, because I didn't do anything…or at least I don't think I did. And when she was yelling half the stuff she said didn't make any sense,"  
"Tell me what she said, exactly,"  
"Well, I can't remember all, she was talking really fast. I asked her if she wanted to go into town with me. She said no so I asked why. That's when she snapped, yelling that persons don't have to give a proper reason when they do something completely unjust. There was something about being alone, and abandoned…which I really don't get. How could me asking her to go to town make her feel alone and abandoned?"

"Stupid idiot," Elsa said.  
"It was something I did,"  
"No, Kristoff I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about myself."  
"You're a stupid idiot?"  
"Very much so. I should have seen this. Don't worry, I'll talk to Anna. Where is she?"  
"Her room,"

Elsa stood heading her sister's room. She knocked on the door.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled from the other side.  
"It's me," Elsa said. The was the sound of hurried footsteps and the door swung open.  
"Something happen with you and Kristoff?" Elsa asked even though she knew that wasn't the problem.  
"Sort of," Anna muttered, lumbering back to her bed. She flopped down on the surface, flipping through a book without really reading it.  
"You wanted something?" Anna asked when Elsa didn't say or do anything.

"It's not their fault," Elsa said standing in the doorway.  
"What?" Anna looked up at her sister.  
"They didn't want to keep us apart,"  
"Oh," Anna's expression became hard, "So you know…"  
"That you don't want to go to their graves because you are angry. Yes, I know,"  
"How'd you figure it out? I didn't tell anyone,"  
"You didn't have to tell me Anna. I'm your big sister; I would have figured it out. Although your outburst at Kristoff did help me nail it down."

"Are you going to tell me some story that they really loved us? And what they did was for our benefit?" Elsa flinched at the harsh tone to Anna's voice.  
"No, I'm not. But I am disappointed that you expected me to have to tell you those things. Especially when I know you know that they loved us,"  
"Maybe, but obviously they figured appearances were more important,"  
"Anna you're twisting the story. They did what they did to protect–"  
"To protect who? To protect me!" Anna jumped to her feet, "To protect you!"  
"Yes!"  
"I don't know if you noticed but our childhood sucked! You grew up terrified of yourself! And I grew up thinking my best friend hated me!"

"Anna you're not being fair,"  
"I'm not!"  
"No. After everything that happened you're angry, and that understandable, and you're looking for someone to blame. But our parents aren't the persons you should be blaming,"  
"Oh, then who should I blame? Myself? I was the one who always made you use your powers,"  
"What? No, that's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean? Explain it to me, convince me that our childhood wouldn't have been better if we were allowed more that the rare conversation."

"Anna, don't turn your anger on mom and dad. They loved you more than you know. You don't know…" Elsa let out a shuddering breath struggling to keep her tears at bay, "You don't know what they went through. Trying to help me control my powers. Trying to teach me when they knew nothing about my powers. They didn't shut me in that room. I agreed to do that,"  
"You were eight Elsa and they were your parents, of course you agreed to anything they suggested,"  
"No. You don't get it. I almost killed you! Do you understand that! You almost died in my arms. They almost lost you! Because of me! They kept us apart to keep you safe from _me_. The reason they spent so little time with you was because they spent hours with me trying to help with my powers. The reason papa didn't play with you, lift you up over his head like he used to because he was nursing frostbite that I gave him. The reason mama wouldn't always come to tuck you into bed, to sing _Vi Har El Tulle_ was because she was sick from spending so much time in frigid air,"

"Elsa…" But before Anna could continue Elsa cut her off.  
"Anna, you shouldn't even contemplate being mad at our parents. They gave up more for the two of us that you will ever know, so don't blame them. If you want someone to blame you should blame me,"  
"I couldn't do that. It wasn't your fault,"  
Elsa laughed bitterly, "Wasn't it? I was the one with the powers that almost cost you your life, twice. I was the one who couldn't control it. Please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you were mad at them for something that is my fault. Be mad at me, but please don't blame them. They suffered enough with me during their life; they don't need their daughter's hate in death."

"Could you be any more hypocritical?" Anna suddenly snapped, "You tell me not to blame mama and papa, but here you are blaming yourself,"  
"Who almost killed you?! Who caused a snowstorm that froze the kingdom?!" Elsa yelled, her own anger rising. She couldn't believe that Anna would blame their parents for something what obviously her fault.  
"That wasn't your fault,"  
"But it was somehow mama's and papa's?"  
"Yes! If they didn't make you hide your powers you could have figured out the key to control was love a lot sooner!"  
"Or I could have succeeded in killing you!"

"They could have told me at least! Do you know what it was like for me growing up? With no one around! No one to play with! Or even talk to! I was talking to the bloody portraits!"  
"You? You had it hard! God you're so selfish! I spent thirteen years living with the guilt that my little sister, the person I love most in the world, almost died because of me! I was terrified it could happen again and it almost did! Don't talk to me about having it hard. So you were alone most of the time. I spent every moment in constant fear of what I could do. You couldn't even imagine how much it hurt when you came and knocked at my door. How it tore at my heart to hear you begging to build a snowman. How it broke my heart to have to tell you to go away. And how much more my heart broke when you finally stopped," Elsa finally broke off in a heart wrenching sob. The sisters stared at each other, furious tears in their eyes. The silence between grew thick and painful. It had started to snow in the room. Seeing this Elsa turned on her heels.

"Don't blame mama and papa for what happened," She said and was gone. Anna was going to call her back, but a lump of rage in her throat stopped her. Instead that lump made her do something else, something incredibly stupid. She ran out into the hall.

"Fine! Just abandon me again! At the first sign of you losing control you run and hide, just like you always have!" Elsa froze mid step. Anna's words were ringing down the hall. "Maybe you're right! It isn't mama and papa's fault! Maybe it is _your_ fault!"

If the silence before had been bad before, this was practically deafening. Finally Elsa continued forwards without once looking back. Anna marched back into her room slamming the door. She collapsed onto her bed hot tears running down her face.

Down the hall the queen's own face was streaked with tears. Frost covered the floor in her wake. A few servants watched her from around a corner. They'd heard most of the argument.

"Have you ever heard them yell at each other like that?" One asked. The other shook her head.  
"Not even at the coronation,"  
"We've got to tell the others," They headed to the kitchen, the central hub for the servants. The news of the sister's argument was met with equal parts alarm and worry.

"They never snap at each other,"  
"They're only human. And they're sisters. What siblings don't have go at each other every now and then?"  
"This sounded more than a little row,"  
"Someone go find Olaf and Kristoff," Kai said.  
"Aye, they'd be the best persons to talk to them right now," Gerda said with a nod. She turned to the head cook. "Berde I think you should make-"  
"Some hot chocolate? I'm already on it," He said with a grim smile.

Olaf and Kristoff were ushered into the room.  
"What's going on?" Olaf asked, "Is it someone's birthday? Do I get to sing?"  
"I'd hate to disappoint you Olaf," Kai said, "It's a more sombre reason we called you two,"  
"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked.  
"Their majesties had a bit of argument,"  
"A bit of an argument? That's an understatement. I was worried the queen would lose control again,"

Gerda shushed the younger servants.  
"Anna and Elsa having a fight? Yeah right. What's really going on?" Kristoff said with a slight grin. When no one said anything the smile vanished. "Really?"  
The servants who heard the argument nodded.  
"Wow, when they say nothing's impossible they mean it," Olaf said.  
"What do you want us to do?" Kristoff asked. Gerda placed two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in front of them.  
"Talk to them, make sure they're okay,"  
"You've got Anna?" Olaf asked taking one of the mugs.  
"Naturally," Kristoff took the other mug.  
"Then Elsa's up to me,"

Anna heard a soft knock at her door.  
"Hey, Ann? It's Kristoff,"  
"Go away! I don't want to talk!"  
"I've got hot chocolate, freshly made,"

Anna hesitated then told Kristoff to come in. He opened the door and approached her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her nose looked raw from her blowing it on tissues.  
"Not the best day, huh?" He asked handing her the hot chocolate.  
"No,"  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"No,"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes," She took a sip of the hot chocolate but then put it down pushing it away. Even hot chocolate didn't taste the same now.  
"You don't have to talk to me, but I know someone who-"  
"I'm not going to talk to Elsa,"

"Can you at least tell me why the two of you had that argument?"  
"It's just so…and she's just so…argh!" Anna let out a frustrated cry and buried her face into a pillow. Kristoff could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. He placed a hand on the small of her back.  
"I bet Elsa is feeling just as bad you are, and could really use someone to talk to right about now,"  
Anna lifted her head slightly, one eye peeking out at Kristoff. "I'm just saying," He said with a shrug. He stood sensing there wasn't more he could do. He left quietly, feeling a bit put off he couldn't do more to cheer her up. But if he knew Anna, she'd give in soon enough.

In her room Elsa was trying and failing miserably to stop her sobs. The 'trip' down memory lane had been more painful than she expected, and it didn't help hearing some of the things Anna had said. But she didn't give the girl wrong.

A soft chink made her look up. On the table was a cup of hot chocolate. And next to the table was Olaf.  
"It looked like you could use a pick me up," He said smiling.  
"Thanks Olaf," She said in a hollow voice.  
"So how's everything with you?" Olaf said conversationally. Elsa just stared at him. "I heard you may have a little spat, with Anna,"  
"Olaf, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't want to talk about it." Elsa said.  
"I understand. But you know they say it's not good to keep things bottled up. That's why I always say what's on my mind. It helps me feel so free and happy,"  
"Could you leave me, please," Elsa said trying to keep her irritation out of her voice.  
"I can't leave a friend when they're down in the dumps. I know, how about I sing a song. That will get you in a better mood,"  
"OLAF!" Elsa snapped getting to her feet so fast she knocked into the table, sending the hot chocolate flying to the floor. Before it even reached the ground the liquid froze. The mug shattered on the ice covered floor. Olaf retreated.

"Okay, I get it," He said sounding defeated. He left the room and Elsa buckled into the chair, feeling even more dejected than before. Great, not only did Anna hate her, but Olaf was probably terrified of her. This day just kept getting better and better.

She sat in frigid isolation wishing she could freeze her own heart. Anything to stop her from feeling this miserable. Her tears had stopped, replaced by a dull, painful throb in her head, and in her heart. She remained in her room the rest of the day. When night fell she tried to fall asleep but instead she tossed and turned. She couldn't go on feeling like this. She had to apologise to Anna. As soon as the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon she got up. She strode forward pulling the door open.

On the other side surprise appeared on Anna's face. Her hand frozen in mid air, where it had been about to knock. Surprise flicked over Elsa's face too. They stared at each other for several seconds.  
"Uh…I was just coming to see you," Elsa said. Anna's hand dropped meekly to her side. She broke eye contact with her sister, looking down at her feet.

"Listen…about what…what I said…I…was-"  
"Anna," Elsa's gentle voice interrupted Anna's horrible attempt to make a coherent sentence. She looked up and saw her sister holding her arms open. That's all she needed. She threw herself into Elsa's arms hugging her hard. Elsa hugged back with equal vigour.

"I'm sorry," They whispered at the same time.  
"I didn't mean what I said," Anna said, tears running fast down her cheeks. "I was just upset and stupid,"  
"Shh," Elsa whispered running her fingers through her hair soothingly. "I said some things I shouldn't have as well,"  
"But you were right. I was just angry and wanted someone to blame, so I blamed mama and papa."  
"It's okay. I know you never meant it."  
"Will you forgive me?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes soften. She kissed her sister's brow.  
"I already have. Can you forgive me for what I said?"

Anna shook her head, "No, I can't." Elsa felt her heart twist painfully, "I can forgive most of what you said. But there is something that is absolutely unforgivable. You can't blame yourself for what happened,"  
"Anna,"  
"No, you listen now. You've spent too long agonising over this. You make some mistakes, we all do. But you can't keep reliving those mistakes. They're in the past. You've learned from them, and that's the important thing. Promise me, no more blaming yourself,"  
Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes. She nodded her head. Anna smiled and pulled her back into a hug. "I love you,"  
"I love you too,"

They stood like that for a long while. The silence between them wasn't cold and hostile anymore, instead warm and calming.  
"I know growing up wasn't easy for either of us," Elsa said pulling back from the hug, "But we really haven't talked about it. If you want, we can do that,"  
"I'd like that," Anna said, "But not right now,"  
"I understand," Elsa said gently. She squeezed Anna's hand, "Whenever you're ready,"  
"Thanks Elsa,"

Elsa heard Anna's stomach growl. Laughing Elsa said, "Why don't we go get some breakfast?"  
"Sounds great," Anna said smiling brightly.

When the sisters walked into the dining room arm in arm the staff gave a cheer. Gerda dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.  
"I told you they'd reconcile soon enough," Kai said merrily.  
"You don't how happy I am to see you two together," Olaf said.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday," Elsa told him. Olaf waved his hand.  
"That's all snow under the bridge. Once the two of you are talking again," He said.  
"And I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you," Anna said to Kristoff. He shook his head, kissing her lightly.  
"If you're happy, them I'm happy,"

"Your majesty I'd hate to break up the cheerfulness, but there are some important letters that came yesterday,"  
"They'll have to wait until this evening Kai," Elsa said, "My sister and I have some important matters to attend to this morning,"  
"We do?" Anna looked at Elsa puzzled, but one glance at her face and she knew what she was thinking. "Yeah we do," Anna said nodding in agreement.  
"Send a message to the stables to have our horses ready for us after breakfast."

A little over an hour later the sisters dismounted together, their feet touching lightly on the grassy ground. Elsa held out her hand for Anna. The younger girl wove their fingers together. They walked slowly together, stopping in front two grey slabs of rock. Anna looked over to Elsa, who nodded.

"Hi, mama, papa…"

* * *

Believe it or not, I've always want to do a story where Anna and Elsa have an argument. They are sisters and sisters fight and quarrel, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other.  
Now while I've wanted to do since I started writing frozen fanfics. But I couldn't, for the life of me figure out anything that they could plausibly fight over. And then while writing the sixth chapter for 'The Prince of Arendelle' it hit me. What if Anna blamed their parents for what happened. It was understandable why she could blame them, and of course Elsa wouldn't want Anna to think like that, and everything grew from there.

So, what did you think if it? Love it? Hate it? Thought the fight was believeable? Please let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
